


Safe and Sound

by emeraldsandrubies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Bondage, Established Relationship, Genderqueer Character, Other, Shibari, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldsandrubies/pseuds/emeraldsandrubies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when two asexuals have sex?</p><p>Sometimes after a case, Dean needs a reminder that his partner is safe. Cas is happy to provide. They've come to an arrangement that works for them.</p><p>Featuring genderqueer!Castiel and trans!Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mercuryhatter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercuryhatter/gifts).



> I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.

They’ve barely got the motel door shut before Dean is clinging to Cas, kissing zir fiercely. Cas understands. Their job is dangerous, and even though they’ve both chosen this, many times over, sometimes Dean needs a little extra reassurance that his partner has made it back safe.

Cas grins and pushes them both towards the motel room’s single queen bed. Ze knows exactly what Dean needs.

**************

_“Dean?” Cas knows as soon as ze says it that Dean isn’t going to like this conversation at all. Ze’s tried holding off on it, but ze’s too curious now not to ask. What if this feeling – or rather, this lack, - means there’s something wrong with zir?_

_“Yeah, Cas?” Dean says, unaware of what he’s getting into._

_“There were things,” Cas begins carefully, “that I never understood, as an angel. And I thought that once I was human, I would, but I still don’t.”_

_“Like what?”_

_Cas takes a deep breath. “Like sex,” ze says._

_“Humans have squishy bits, bits have nerve endings, rubbing ‘em together feels good. What’s not to get?” Dean says nonchalantly._

_Cas frowns. “That can’t be everything. Masturbation can accomplish the same effect. And Sam seems to have an interest in—“_

_“Dude, stop!” Dean says, holding up his hands. “I’m not talking about Sam’s sex life. You wanna know, you can go ask him.”_

_Cas doesn’t want to ask Sam. “I apologize,” ze says. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”_

_“ ‘S fine.” Dean scrubs his face with his hands. “I’m not the best person to ask, I guess. I never really got it either. Sam did some research for me a few years back, figures I might be something called asexual. Doesn’t mean I can’t like the feel of it, but the attraction’s not there.” He shrugs._

_Cas sighs in relief. “So it’s normal, then? What if I’m not interested in these sensations at all?”_

_“Totally normal,” Dean says. “And there’s no wrong way to be ace, dude.” He claps Cas on the shoulder. “That all you wanted to know?”_

_“Yes.” Cas feels like a crushing weight has been lifted from zir chest. “Thank you.”_

_“Any time, Cas.”_

**************

Cas pushes Dean onto the bed and crawls on top of him, straddling his hips. Dean’s jacket is already on the floor, and Cas slides zir hands up under Dean’s shirt. Dean shudders as Cas’ fingers brush over Dean’s nipples, trace the surgery scars beneath them. “I’m here,” Cas whispers to Dean. “I’m not going anywhere. I’m here.”

Dean pushes Cas’ trenchcoat off zir shoulders. Ze shrugs out of it the rest of the way, and Dean begins to slip open the buttons on Cas’ shirt to reveal the black sports bra underneath. He knows better than to touch that, though.

It was a tough hunt, with a few close calls, and Dean is practically vibrating between Cas’ knees. “Need you,” he says, and Cas leans down, swallowing any further requests with a kiss. Dean’s tongue slides over Cas’ teeth, and Cas opens to allow him access to zir mouth. Dean rests his hands on zir hips, just above the top of zir pants. Dean breaks away enough to pant, “Need your hands,” and Cas takes advantage of the break to tug Dean’s shirt over his head. Then they’re back to kissing, Cas’ hands trying to touch all of Dean at once while Dean explores Cas’ mouth like he’s never felt it before, like he isn’t intimately familiar with every crease and ridge.

But it’s not enough. “Need your hands,” Dean pants again. “Need you. Please.”

Cas pulls back, examining Dean’s mussed hair and red lips, the way he’s trembling a little, the desperate look in his eyes. Cas eases off Dean. “Get undressed,” ze says, and ze knows that ze still has a little bit of Angel of the Lord in zir voice. Ze also knows it turns Dean to jelly. “I’ll be right back.”

**************

_The first time it happens, they’ve just ganked a particularly nasty djinn, and Dean spins around, grabs Cas, and kisses zir full on the lips. Before Cas can do more than blink, Dean is standing three feet away, looking mortified. “Sorry,” he blurts out. “I didn’t mean… I know you’re not… sorry.”_

_Sam clears his throat. “I’m going to wait in the Impala,” he says. “Sort… whatever this is out and then come meet me there.” And then he leaves as fast as humanly possible._

_They stand there in awkward silence for a moment. Finally, Cas says, “I thought you were asexual.” Ze doesn’t say,_ “I thought you were like me.”

_“I am,” Dean says. “I just, I thought you were a goner there for a sec. I got carried away, okay? It won’t happen again.”_

_The next thing he knows, Cas is kissing him with the same intensity. “I’m glad you’re alive, too,” ze says._

_When they get back to the Impala, they’re both grinning like clowns. Sam can_ see _them restraining themselves from holding hands. He rolls his eyes and starts the car. When they get to the motel, he takes one room for himself and tosses the other key to Dean with a look of fond disgust._

_That night is one of experimentation and running head first into unexpected boundaries, but in the morning, they’ve both decided that this is worth it._

**************

Cas comes back wearing only zir sports bra and black briefs. (Ze doesn’t care about the appearance of zir underwear, and briefs are the most comfortable, ze’s found.) Ze’s carrying a length of rope. Soft and black, nothing like the coarse kind they keep in the trunk of the Impala for restraining monsters. Dean is spread out on the bed, completely nude, and Cas takes a moment to admire the view. The surgery scars aren’t the only ones Dean has; there’s a collection of old wounds inflicted by long-dead monsters, and Cas’ handprint on Dean’s shoulder. Ze trails zir eyes downward, to the tuft of dark pubic hair between his legs, and even across his hairy calves. Dean’s trying to act casual, but the tension in his body belies how much he wants this.

Cas crawls back up onto the bed. “Sit up,” ze commands, and Dean does. “Hands behind your back.” Dean knows the routine by now, but Cas still gives the orders because ze knows how much Dean likes it.

Cas winds the rope around Dean’s wrists, paying careful attention to tension. At first, ze started researching bondage when Dean shyly asked zir if ze’d tie his hands together during one particularly nice night at the bunker, but ze’d delved deeper into it for zir own reasons. Tying the knots is soothing, requiring a concentration and focus that allows Cas to quiet zir mind as ze loops rope around Dean’s arms, across his torso, all the way down to his ankles. The fact that it makes Dean sound like this is a bonus.

When the last knot is tied, Cas pushes Dean backwards onto the bed and again pauses to survey his work. Dean relaxes into the rope, a blissed-out smile on his face, although Cas knows he’s anything but calm.

Cas presses a kiss to the inside of one of Dean’s thighs, then the other. Ze pays particular attention to Dean’s hipbones, since they are, in Cas’ opinion, one of Dean’s most aesthetically pleasing aspects. Ze brushes a trail of kisses along the line of hair leading up to Dean’s navel. Dean groans, arching into the gentle touch. Cas continues zir path upward, kissing Dean’s sternum, swiping zir tongue over Dean’s nipples, lavishing attention on Dean’s collar bones (another of Cas’ favorite features.)

When Cas finally reaches his mouth, Dean thrusts his tongue between zir lips, straining upward as if he can swallow Cas whole. Cas pulls Dean’s knees up and spreads them apart, sliding zir own knee between them. Dean thrusts his hips upward again and again, desperately seeking friction. Cas props zirself up on zir elbows, tangling both zir hands in Dean’s hair, which makes Dean let out a filthy moan. Cas nips at Dean’s lips, sucks on his tongue, explores the inside of his mouth while Dean ruts faster and faster against Cas’ leg.

Finally, Dean pulls back enough to gasp, “Cas, _please_ ,” and lift his shoulders off the bed enough for Cas to reach behind and tug on the loop of rope binding Dean’s wrists. Because Cas’ ropework is a masterpiece, it falls right off under Cas’ fingers, leaving Dean’s hands free while the rest of his body is still tied. Dean throws one arm around Cas’ waist and tugs zir to one side, still kissing zir, while the other hand goes straight between his legs. It only takes a few vigorous strokes of his clit to bring Dean to orgasm. Cas wraps both zir arms around Dean as he comes, shuddering and moaning what is probably zir name into zir shoulder.

“I’ve got you,” Cas mutters. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Dean sags against Cas, utterly spent, tilting his head up to steal a lazy kiss. “Thanks,” he says, and Cas knows he isn’t talking about the sex, but about zir words, the promise that Cas will always be there, will never leave Dean alone.

Cas gently extracts zirself and begins the task of unwinding the rope, pulling all the knots loose and wrapping it up in a neat coil for later use. The second ze lays back down again, Dean is clinging to zir like an octopus. “Love you,” he whispers into Cas’ neck.

Cas drops a kiss on Dean’s forehead. “I love you too,” ze says, and the two of them fall asleep like that, a tangle of limbs, peaceful and content and _together._

**Author's Note:**

> The concept for this fic is entirely mercuryhatter's fault, although any mistakes in the portrayal of shibari, trans/genderqueer characters, sex, characterization, or inconsistent pronouns or tenses are entirely mine. Written in a day, totally unbeta'd, take it as it is. Or, you know, don't.


End file.
